La Akatsuki de Ojos Verdes
by Ed-wiz
Summary: Sakura deprimida decide darle un cambio a su vida y se va de Konoha... al final tendra que elegir entre su pasado y su nueva vida: ¿cual elegira? ItaSakuSasu..CAp 4 UP...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**La akatsuki de ojos verdes... es una historia de drama-romance... pareja principal SasuSakuIta**

**Naruto no me pertenece... es solo una historia..****  
**

* * *

**La Akatsuki de ojos verdes.**  
Por Hibi-san

**Prólogo.**

Tras la ausencia de Naruto con motivo de su entrenamiento y la huída de Sasuke para entrenar con Orochimaru, Sakura entro en un proceso de crisis emocional a pesar de que se había hecho sumamente fuerte tras su entrenamiento con Tsunade ella se seguía considerando inferior.

Un día mientras realizaba una misión con Neji Hyuga y Rock Lee, conoció a Itachi el hermano de Sasuke y este le ofreció entrenarla y hacerla fuerte… una oferta tentadora… pero al final traiciono a su aldea y se fue.

Nadie en Konoha supo cual fue el destino de Sakura, ni los mismo Neji y Lee a quienes venció… antes de partir…

2 años después de eso… Naruto regreso a la aldea y se enteró que Sakura estaba desaparecida y que era una traidora pues había dejado mal heridos a Lee y Neji antes de huir.

Tsunade estaba insoportable, no asimilaba que Sakura se había ido… realmente estaba mal… así que decidió dejar el puesto de Hokage de la aldea en Naruto… quien se enfrento a Shikamaru para conseguir el puesto… y aunque Shikamaru fue demasiado inteligente… para la sorpresa de todos Naruto también lo era y le gano de manera sabia y asombrosa, una batalla que siempre se recordara en la aldea.

La primera acción de Naruto fue la de aumentar las defensas de la aldea, construyendo una muralla más resistente esto pues los constantes ataques de el país del rayo iban en incremento.

Con un guerra en puerta otro de los problemas eran que Akatsuki no se daba por vencido y se corría el rumor que había dos akatsukis que eran la pareja ideal en el sentido de que quien peleaba con ellos se enfrentaban a un equipo coordinado y fuerte.

También se dieron noticias de Orochimaru, quien ya había cambiado de cuerpo pero no por el de Sasuke sino por el de su viejo subordinado Kabuto…los motivos eran desconocidos.

Un año después de su buen comienzo como el líder de la aldea… cosas nuevas estaban por venir… y preguntas como ¿Qué paso con Sakura, Orochimaru y Sasuke? Estaban por resolverse.

_**Capítulo No. 1: "El regreso de Sasuke"**_

Caía la tarde en la aldea de Konoha, el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y los aldeanos salían a pasear en lo que parecía sería un fin de semana caluroso y tranquilo, la verdad es que la mayoría acepto de buena manera el nombramiento de Naruto como su líder, esto gracias al combate tan interesante con Shikamaru.

Al principio hubo algunos problemas pero al final se solucionaron sin ningún problema.

Un rubio de cabellos hasta los hombros miraba por la ventana de su despacho como todo marchaba con tranquilidad, cuando fue interrumpido por Konohamaru.

**Konohamaru:** Hokage-sama…

**Naruto:** si que sucede… -volteaba a ver al ninja y se sentaba en su sillón-

**Konohamaru:** eh concluido mi misión con éxito y hemos conseguido el apoyo de Kanna la Mizukage en el asunto con el rayo.

**Naruto:** ya veo –tomaba en sus manos los papeles que le entregaba el chico- pero dime Konohamaru trajiste contigo los pergaminos que te pedí.

**Konohamaru:** no… lo siento… es que…

**Naruto:** es la segunda vez que te pido que los traigas contigo –lo miraba con seriedad- pero está bien… ya tendrás tiempo, ahora porque no vas a disfrutar del festival. –le sonreía-

**Konohamaru: **gracias… pero no irás tú…

**Naruto:** más tarde… ahora tengo algunos pendientes que revisar…

**Konohamaru:** aún sigues buscando información sobre Sakura-chan…

**Naruto:** no… -le decía en voz de queda- eh decidido que Sakura es una traidora –bajaba la mirada- creo que no hay nada más que se pueda hacer.

Unos nudillos distrajeron la atención de Naruto y Konohamaru, por lo que el rubio simplemente dio la orden de entrada.

**¿?:** Naruto… hemos llegado de la misión que nos encargaste y traemos noticias de Orochimaru.

**Naruto:** Orochimaru –se tocaba la barbilla y después miraba con seriedad al chico de cabellos negros y con ropa de ANBU- y dime Neji que noticias me traes.

**Neji:** Naruto, Orochimaru se mueve solo… Sasuke ya no esta con él.

**Naruto:** Mmm… Konohamaru te puedes retirar –daba la orden con seriedad-

**Konohamaru:** hai… -asentía y se iba-

**Naruto:** bien ahora si me contarás todo con un poco de tranquilidad –encendía un cigarrillo- así que Sasuke Uchiha ya dejo a Orochimaru.

**Neji:** hai… según los informes de nuestro espía en la aldea del sonido, Sasuke abandono a Orochimaru.

**Naruto:** -soltando una nube de humo, miro con seriedad a Neji- ya veo… Neji si mis deducciones son ciertas, el único lugar al que Sasuke puede ir es.

**Neji:** Konoha –lo miraba con la misma seriedad-

**Naruto:** así es…

**Neji:** y lo recibirás…

**Naruto:** no conozco a ciencia acierta sus motivos por los que deba de regresar, pues hace tiempo la abandono sin importarle nada… así que…

**Neji:** lo detenemos –lo miraba fríamente-

**Naruto:** no –apago su cigarrillo-…quiero que custodies la aldea y cuando lo veas en las cercanías me avises…

**Neji:** hai… -se iba-

**Naruto:** "Parece que nuestro viejo amigo Sasuke viene de regreso a la aldea… un tema interesante sin duda" –tomaba su saco y se ponía su sombrero de Hokage y salía de su despacho-

Neji se había convertido en el capitán de los ANBU, era el ninja de mayor confianza para Naruto. Con los problemas encima, Naruto había depositado toda su confianza en tres personas en toda la aldea, uno de ellos era el Hyuga; la otra persona era su prometida Hinata y la tercera persona era Shikamaru, el líder de estrategias y operaciones de los ANBU.

Mientras tanto en la guarida de los Akatsuki.

**Itachi:** muy bien… ya haz logrado sobrepasarme en taijutsu y ninjutsu –el ninja le hablaba a su compañero-

**¿?**: Aún así… eres muy hábil con tu sharingan…

**Itachi:** Sakura… dime… haz pensando en tú vieja aldea. –Se sentaba en la cama-

**Sakura:** para nada… Konoha fue un capítulo de mi vida que quiero borrar. –La chica se quitaba su bata de akatsuki y la colgaba en una pequeña repisa-

**Itachi:** pero algún día tendrás que enfrentarla… recuerdas… Naruto posee el biju de las nueve colas. –se quitaba la ropa quedando en boxers y se acostaba-

**Sakura:** cuando llegue ese momento… yo misma será quien acabe con él –sonreía y se acostaba a lado de su compañero-

**Itachi: **que lees… -le acariciaba el cabello-

**Sakura:** algunos expedientes sobre nuestra nueva misión –seguía con la mirada puesta en los papeles-

**Itachi:** pues que te parece si me explicas… -le besaba el cuello- en que consiste –se acercaba más a ella-

**Sakura:** de acuerdo…eres un tonto sabes… sabes que nunca me puedo resistir a tu voz cuando me hablas así… -le sonreía y les respondía al beso-

Sakura se había hecho la pareja de Itachi en el akatsuki… ella había cambiado, aquella muchacha sonriente y bella, se había convertido en una chica cruel, asesina y fría… solo Itachi seguía viendo ha aquella Sakura de antes.

Tras la muerte de Kisame por extrañas razones… Itachi se quedo sin compañero, es por eso que aprovecho la fuerza de Sakura y sus habilidades para entrenarla y hacerla más fuerte para tenerla como compañera y no solo eso, ambos descubrieron que tenían mucho en común y su relación de compañeros se unió más.

De regreso en Konoha, el festival de la aldea daba comienzo…, Naruto caminaba sonriente viendo los puestos de juegos, bebidas y todo lo que un festival alberga.

**¿?:** Naruto… que tal…

**Naruto:** ah Ino… como estas… -el chico se detenía tras el grito de la rubia quien estaba detrás de un puesto de flores-

**Ino:** muy bien… y como va todo ahora que eres el Hokage –empacaba unas flores y se las daba-

**Naruto:** problemas… pero bueno… tienen solución… -tomaba las flores-

**Ino:** son para que se las de a Hinata… jejeje son las más bonitas….

**Naruto:** gracias… Ino yo se que estas ocupada con lo del festival y todo eso… pero necesito verte mañana en el despacho… tengo una misión para ti.

**Ino:** claro… el puesto lo dejo a cargo de mi mamá

**Naruto:** bueno entonces mañana te quiero a primera hora en mi despacho… es necesario que lleves contigo a Chouji y a Tenten.

**Ino:** claro…

De pronto una explosión cerca de la entrada alarmo a todos, Naruto inmediatamente desapareció en una nube de humo y fue hasta el lugar de donde provino el ruido.

**Naruto:** que sucede… -aparecía donde había sonado la explosión-

**Genma:** Hokage-sama… rápido… los ninjas del rayo han logrado entrar en la aldea y están atacando a todos. –Gritaba desesperado-

**Naruto:** demonios –se quitaba sus ropas de kage-… quiero que busques a Anko y le des la orden de evacuación o que por lo menos aleje a todos del festival… yo me encargare de estos insolentes –se metía en el bosque-

**Neji:** Genma donde está Naruto?... –detenía a Genma quien salía corriendo-

**Genma:** ha ido a pelear dentro del bosque… -se iba-

**Neji:** "demonios…"

**Naruto:** bien… deténganse ahora… -se ponía frente al grupo de ninjas y en pose de combate-

**Ninja:** va… tan solo han mandado a uno… pues eh de decirte que solo venimos para advertirles…

**Naruto:** "Recuerda lo que te dijo Kakashi, si puedes evitar una batalla que es innecesario, Evítala…" y cual es la advertencia –se incorporaba a su posición normal-

**Ninja:** que la Akatsuki de ojos verdes ronda Konoha… jejeje y cuando ella acabe con ustedes nosotros vendremos a rematarlos. –desaparecían-

**Naruto:** -encendía un cigarrillo- bien primero que nada… ese ninja es un idiota… venir ah decirme su plan y ha advertirme… es una idiotez de su parte –soltaba el humo- en segundo… akatsuki…

**Shikamaru:** que sucede Naruto… -aparecía detrás de Naruto junto con Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, Chouji, Tenten en fin todos…-

**Naruto:** chicos necesitamos hablar… así que es mejor ir a mi despacho…

**Lee:** y que sucederá con el festival…

**Naruto:** Chouji… tu padre es quien lo organiza cierto?

**Chouji:** sí Naruto… así es…

**Naruto:** dile que el festival queda cancelado hasta nuevo aviso… después quiero que pases por Ino y vengan a mi despacho. –Naruto desparecía junto con todos mientras Chouji se iba corriendo hacia el festival-

A las afueras de Konoha…

**Itachi:** porque el líder es así… -el pelinegro miraba a su compañera-

**Sakura:** sabes que es así… recuerdas la misión…

**Itachi:** sí… es interceptar a Gaara que viene a Konoha… y robarle los pergaminos que trae con él…

**Sakura:** Gaara… sabes… déjamelo a mí… -la chica se quitaba su sombrero dejando al descubierto su larga cabellera rosa-

**Itachi:** estas loca… es fuerte… tiene a Shukaku. –la detenía-

**Sakura:** confías en mí… -le quitaba la mano-

**Itachi:** así es… -la miraba directo a los ojos-

**Sakura:** acabaré con él y traeré esos pergaminos… -saltaba al encuentro del kazekage-

Gaara venía acompañado de sus hermanos… Temari y Kankuro… ellos habían sido invitados por Naruto al festival de la hoja, pero también Gaara traía consigo unos pergaminos que poseían información secreta acerca de la identidad del líder de akatsuki.

**Temari:** vaya al fin estamos por llegar –bostezaba cuando cayo inconsciente al suelo-

**Kankuro:** Temari… -se puso en alerta pero también cayo inconsciente al suelo-

**Sakura:** Hola Gaara… -aparecía frente al pelirrojo quien miraba a sus hermanos, preocupado-

**Gaara:** Sakura pero que haces… -le reclamaba-

**Sakura:** trabajar… y sabes que… no quiero sermones… contigo traes unos pergaminos de importancia para mí así que te pido me los des… -le extendía la mano-

**Gaara:** Sakura que te pasa… y porque traes esa bata de akatsuki… acaso tú –miraba decepcionado a la chica-

**Sakura:** veo que eres rápido… pero ya basta y dame esos pergaminos… -lo retaba-

**Gaara:** entonces tendrás que quitármelos, no hay otra forma –dejaba al descubierto su calabaza-

**Sakura:** como digas…

Sakura dando un golpe a suelo, lo hizo estremecer y quebrarse, Gaara solo salto para evitar caer en los escombros…

**Gaara:** una técnica tan sencilla –miraba a donde estaba Sakura pero no la veía-

**Sakura:** es cierto… pero desde arriba funciona mejor –le daba con el puño en el rostro…-

**Gaara:** "es rápida… mi arena no me pudo proteger"

Sakura caía delante del chico pelirrojo y lo miraba a los ojos, este haciendo lo mismo estaba a punto de atacarla cuando la pelirosa grito "Ahora", Itachi apareció detrás de Sakura y con su Sharingan Mayen… atrapo a Gaara.

**Sakura:** todo tuyo… -se acercaba a Temari y sacaba los pergaminos de su bolsillo-

Después de un rato la chica vio como Gaara se desplomaba en el suelo e Itachi volvía sus ojos a la normalidad.

**Sakura:** te dije que sería fácil… -le daba un beso en los labios-

**Itachi:** ahora que te parece si nos vamos de aquí… y seguimos con lo que dejamos pendiente…

**Sakura:** no es mala idea… -se iba con el Uchiha-

Detrás de los arbustos un pelinegro había observado todo… pero todo lo sucedido y estaba en shock, su nombre Sasuke Uchiha… resulta que cuando el estaba a punto de llegar en la aldea unos ruidos le llamaron la atención… cuando se acerco a ver que pasaba pudo ver a Sakura dejar inconsciente a los Sabaku y pelear contra Gaara.

Sasuke rápidamente utilizando una técnica poderosa de Katon incendió algunos árboles esperando que alguien en la aldea viera el incendio y mandarán a revisar.

**Sasuke:** "Sakura una akatsuki… además beso a Itachi… que demonios pasa aquí…" –se acercaba a auxiliar a los chicos Sabaku cuando fue detenido por Jiraya-

**Jiraya:** tú también lo presenciaste cierto…

**Sasuke:** así es…

**Jiraya:** esa muchacha… traiciono a Konoha hace algunos años… dejo grave a Rock Lee y a Neji Hyuga, después no se supo nada de ella… -cargaba a temari e invocando dos sapos, subía en ellos a Gaara y Kankuro-

**Sasuke:** pero porque…-miraba sorprendido al Sannin-

**Jiraya:** ja… y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar… pues es obvio que cuando te despediste de ella… algo paso… ella no fue la misma…

**Sasuke:** -meditando las palabras de Jiraya- entonces yo tuve que ver…

**Jiraya:** no se sabe muchacho… pero han pasado cosas que el Hokage te deberá de explicar…

**Sasuke:** me imagino que Tsunade-sama sabe más… pues fue su maestra…

**Jiraya:** por cierto hay otra cosa que debes de saber… -caminaba junto al Uchiha en dirección a Konoha-

**Sasuke:** más… -miraba al sannin-

**Jiraya:** Tsunade no es más la Hokage…

**Sasuke:** entonces quien es… tú?

**Jiraya:** -negó con la cabeza- el Hokage es Naruto…

**Sasuke:** que… -gritaba y miraba sorprendido a Jiraya-

**Jiraya:** así es… tuvo una excelente batalla con Shikamaru… por el puesto, al final sorprendiendo a todos y sin utilizar a Kyubi le gano a Shikamaru con una estrategia del mismo Nara.

**Sasuke:** vaya… ese dobe… -miraba en dirección a la puerta de Konoha que ya se veía-

**Jiraya:** veo que por fin abandonaste a Orochimaru…

**Sasuke:** sí… en realidad cumplí con mi objetivo… ahora el paso dos es ir contra Itachi… pero…

**Jiraya:** lo sé… esa chica complico todo…

**Sasuke:** así es…nunca en mí vida pensé que Sakura fuera una akatsuki… además yo regrese aquí por ella.

**Jiraya:** ya veo…

**Sasuke:** y tú como sabes de Sakura…

**Jiraya:** la verdad se decía que una chica de ojos verdes compañera de Itachi atemorizaba a todo el país del rayo, de la tierra, del agua y de la hierba, yo en una de mis investigaciones los seguí y di aquí…

**Sasuke:** entonces Sakura es muy fuerte por lo que veo…

**Jiraya:** y no solo eso… es la joya más valiosa para el líder y para el mismo Itachi…

**Sasuke:** y eso… -entraban por la puerta de la aldea-

**Jiraya:** pues a parte de fuerte, es muy bonita, tiene un muy cuerpecito –sonreía maliciosamente a lo que Sasuke se sonrojaba pues también se acordó de la chica- es muy hábil… y sobre todo es muy bueno en el campo medico… le ha servido demasiado a los akatsukis.

**Sasuke:** si que me sorprende… pero sabes… creo que haré todo lo posible por recuperarla…

**Jiraya:** y eso… si lo logras… -llegaban al hospital de la aldea-

**Sasuke:** Sakura hizo esas cosas por despecho, por coraje… por depresión… yo la haré cambiar de ideas… -entraban al hospital con los Sabaku-

**Jiraya:** Tsunade… rápido este chico ocupa atención urgente… -señalaba a Gaara- y estos dos solo tan dormidos… -señalaba a Temari y Kankuro-

**Tsunade:** que dices… rápido Shizune… atiende al kazekage…Oo Sasuke…

**Sasuke:** Tsunade…

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

** Dios.. estoy mas ke emocionado.. jejeje por fin puede actualizar... jejejejejejejeje despues de una semana... el cap lo tenia desde hace uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu pero no lo podía subir.**

Aparte estoy emocionado porque empeze con 10 reviews... que feliz soy... muchas gracias a todos.. aqui la segunda parte... espero les guste... saludos.

atte.hibi-san

****

* * *

****

**Capítulo No 2: Viejos Amigos.**

**Flashback.**

**Jiraya:** Tsunade… rápido este chico ocupa atención urgente… -señalaba a Gaara- y estos dos solo tan dormidos… -señalaba a Temari y Kankuro-

**Tsunade:** que dices… rápido Shizune… atiende al kazekage…Oo Sasuke…

**Sasuke:** Tsunade…

**FinFlashback.**

Un bofetada se dejo caer sobre el rostro de Sasuke por parte de la sannin, este ni siquiera se enfureció y dejo que la rubia lo golpeara.

**Sasuke:** me lo merezco, lo sé… -se sobaba la mejilla-

**Tsunade:** que esperabas que te recibiera con un beso, con flores… -le hablaba furiosa-

**Sasuke:** en realidad no quiero discutir –la ignoraba- eh venido en busca de un poco de paz.

**Tsunade:** de paz… -sarcasmo- va, aquí no eres bienvenido sabes… por tú culpa, Sakura, mi Sakura esta desaparecida…

**Sasuke:** -se iba del hospital dejando a Tsunade más que furiosa-

**Jiraya:** Tsunade creo que se te paso la mano esta vez –se sentaba y miraba como la sannin dejaba caer sus lágrimas-

**Tsunade:** pues que esperabas… él es el culpable…

**Jiraya:** pero eso no te da derecho a juzgarlo…, quizás si siguieras siendo la líder de la aldea, ejecútalo, lo que sea… pero ya no es más tu deber

**Tsunade:** a que viene ese comentario… -lo miraba directamente a los ojos-

**Jiraya:** ya te lo dije…

**Shizune:** Tsunade-sama el kazekage esta fuera de peligro, pero hay algo que quiero decirles…

**Tsunade:** que sucede…

**Shizune:** los golpes propinados a los hermanos Sabaku, Temari y Kankuro son golpes mortales… pero por fortuna han sobrevivido, gracias a que el golpe fue dado de mala manera…

**Jiraya:** Ahora entiendo esa muchacha usa la fuerza de Tsunade para dar en el punto de conciencia detrás del cuello, al convertirse en un golpe mortal… el cerebro no aguanta la presión del golpe y provoca un paro de sus funciones –susurraba despacio-

**Tsunade:** muchacha, mi fuerza… que tanto rezas…

**Jiraya:** Tsunade, Shizune tengo algo que confesarle –las miraba serio-… eh dado con el paradero de Sakura.

Tsunade se abalanzo sobre el sannin y Shizune también, el sannin intentaba zafarse, pero ambas lo sujetaban con fuerza y era atacado con preguntas de donde, como, que dices… esta bien… que le paso, creció; furioso convoco su armadura de espinas y Tsunade y Shizune asustadas se soltaron.

**Jiraya:** ya paren… -tomaba aire- el paradero de Sakura es…

**Tsunade:** habla ya… o juro que te daré una patada donde tú ya sabes con todo mi chakra –se burlaba-

**Jiraya:** akatsuki…

**Shizune:** pero que demonios dice…

**Jiraya:** Sakura se ha convertido en miembro de akatsuki… y además sus habilidades han crecido considerablemente.

Tsunade se esperaba todo tipo de respuestas, la que fuera pero no que su alumna en realidad fuera una traidora… que se había unido a una de las culpables de la mayoría de los problemas de Konoha.

**Tsunade:** pero que disparates dices…

**Jiraya:** no digo ningún disparate… todo es verdad, Sakura Haruno es la akatsuki de los ojos verdes que tanto suena en las demás aldeas.

**Tsunade:** OO

Mientras tanto en el despacho de Naruto este hablaba con todos tranquilamente sobre lo que estaba pasando…

**Naruto:** os ha quedado claro… porque no lo pienso repetir. –miraba a todos sus amigos-

**Lee:** muy claro Naruto… pero explícame por favor porque Sasuke piensa regresar a la aldea…

**Kiba:** sí… no debemos de permitirlo… si el se fue una vez es su problema… aquí en la aldea no es más bienvenido. –gritaba-

**Shino:** yo apoyo lo que dice Kiba… Sasuke traiciono a la aldea hace ya tiempo… porque habríamos de confiar de nuevo en él. –rompió el silencio-

**Naruto:** escúchenme por favor… Sasuke derrotó a Orochimaru creo que merece un poco de mérito por ello… -sacaba unos papeles y los firmaba-

**Kakashi:** que haces…

**Naruto:** firmo algunos informes que me trajo Konohamaru esta mañana –le sonreía-

**Tenten:** porque tomas todo con tanta tranquilidad…

**Naruto:** que no lo ven… Sasuke piensa regresar a la aldea por una sola cosa más bien por una sola persona –abría un cajón de su escritorio y ponía un foto sobre el escritorio-

**Shikamaru:** Sakura Haruno… -se llevaba la mano a la barbilla-

**Lee:** Sakura –bajaba la mirada-

**Naruto:** Sasuke vendrá a aquí para buscarla… al no encontrarla se irá… tan simple… -seguía metido en los informes de Konohamaru-

**Neji:** Hmp…

**Naruto:** -cambiando de tema- otra vez esta maldita akatsuki…

**Kakashi:** que te sucede…

**Naruto:** en todos los informes recientes… me llegan datos sobre un tal akatsuki de ojos verdes que mata ninjas… que es muy fuerte… la verdad me esta mortificando ese asunto… -de pronto abrió la boca y miró a todos… después paso su vista a Shikamaru quien también estaba sorprendido ante lo que dijo… -

**Lee:** que sucede…

**Naruto:** me pueden dejar a solas un momento con Shikamaru…

**Kiba:** que sucede Naruto… parece como si te acordarás de algo de repente…

**Naruto:** por favor… les prometo que se los explicare… ahora necesito hablar con Shikamaru y contigo también Kakashi.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos por la declaración de Naruto y salieron del lugar… dejando solos a Naruto con Shikamaru y Kakashi.

**Shikamaru:** Naruto creo que si lo pensamos bien… esa akatsuki puede ser…

**Naruto:** lo sé…

**Kakashi:** de que hablan… de la tal akatsuki de ojos verdes…

**Naruto:** sí… dime Kakashi que has sabido de Sakura…

**Kakashi:** nada… parece que la tierra se la trago…

**Naruto:** y dime Kakashi de que color tenía los ojos Sakura-chan –encendía un cigarrillo al igual que Shikamaru-

**Shikamaru:** -soltando el humo- verdes…

**Kakashi:** espera un segundo… no me dirás que Sakura… no, eso no puede ser… porque habría de… -miraba sorprendido a Naruto-

**Shikamaru:** tan solo es una suposición…

**Naruto:** es verdad… tan solo es una conjetura (deducción) pero cabe un gran posibilidad de que Sakura este con vida.

**Kakashi:** siempre se supo que estaba con vida… pero nunca su paradero…

**Naruto:** mientes!… lo que se sabía es que Sakura estaba desaparecida, incluso se corrió el rumor de que se había suicidado.

**Kakashi:** bueno… entonces quizás tengas razón… pero no hay porque pensar que Sakura es una akatsuki… me niego a creerlo.

**Shikamaru:** nosotros también… pero las pruebas y coincidencias son contundentes.

De pronto apareció Jiraya por la ventana de Naruto impactándolo pues que Jiraya se apareciera después de varios meses lejos de la aldea significaba una sola cosa en la mente de Naruto… "Akatsuki, Problemas"

**Naruto:** Jiraya… que sucede… "por favor… di que son buenas noticias"

**Jiraya:** lamentablemente traigo muy malas noticias. –Se encaminaba hasta delante de Naruto-

**Naruto:** "demonios" Akatsuki cierto…

**Jiraya:** así es… y no solo eso… he descubierto el paradero de Sakura Haruno.

Los tres voltearon a ver sorprendidos al sannin tras su declaración… por lo que Naruto encendiendo otro cigarrillo al igual que su amigo Shikamaru tomaron asiento y comenzó la charla.

**Naruto:** solo dime sí o no… Sakura es miembro de akatsuki… cierto? –Soltaba el humo-

**Jiraya:** lo siento Naruto… -tomaba asiento-

**Kakashi:** eso es un sí… -miraba angustiado al sannin-

**Jiraya:** así es… veras yo venía de regreso a la aldea con buenas noticias, pero me tope con que Gaara venía hacia acá.

**Naruto:** así es… yo le invite al festival… que por cierto… se me hace raro que no lleguen… hace un día que vienen en camino… -miraba a Shikamaru-

**Shikamaru:** pues la verdad no lo sé… Temari me dijo que llegaban en unas cuantas horas…

**Kakashi:** quizás se hayan retrasado…

**Naruto:** tú crees que les haya pasado algo…

**Jiraya:** -con una venita en la frente- Yaaaaaaa, déjenme continuar.

**Naruto:** de acuerdo… continúa…

**Jiraya:** bueno les decía que Gaara venía para acá cuando antes de llegar se topo con Akatsuki… mas bien con Sakura… entonces en tan solo unos instantes… los derroto.

**Naruto:** QUE…. GAARA ESTA HERIDO, EN EL HOSPITAL…-gritaba-

**Jiraya:** calma… ya esta a salvo… Sasuke y yo los ayudamos…

**Kakashi:** QUE…. SASUKE ESTA DE REGRESO…, EN KONOHA –gritaba-

**Jiraya:** -con otra venita en la frente- de tal sensei tal alumno…

**Shikamaru:** QUE… COMO QUE ESTAN EN EL HOSPITAL… -gritaba-

**Jiraya:** "ah no recordaba que este es el chico retardado que se ríe después del chiste" ¬¬

**Naruto:** Gaara herido, Sakura es una akatsuki, Sasuke ha regresado, Los del rayo piensan planear un guerra… mmm son muchos problemas…

**Jiraya:** dime que harás…

**Naruto:** creo que iré a pensar un poco y enseguida os informo de mi desición… por lo pronto declaro una alerta masiva… y aunque me duela todos aquel shinobi que se tope con Sakura Haruno… -bajaba la mirada- tiene todo el derecho de proteger a su aldea y pelear con ella.

**Kakashi:** que estas diciendo tú no le puedes hacer eso a Sakura –se quejaba-

**Naruto:** si no me equivoco yo soy el Hokage, en segundo… Sakura traiciono a la aldea, a sus amigos y a mí…

**Shikamaru:** ten cuidado entonces…

**Naruto:** no os preocupéis sabes que si algo me pasa tú tienes todo el derecho de tomar las decisiones –le ponía la mano en el hombro-

**Kakashi:** hablas como si no fueras a regresar…

**Naruto:** regresare… -se iba-

Naruto salio del despacho al salir se topo con los chicos sonriéndoles les dijo que Shikamaru les daría la información pertinente y sus misiones y siguió caminando.

**Anbu:** Hokage-sama es peligroso salir de la aldea –el ANBU detenía a Naruto-

**Naruto:** no te preocupes… nada me pasará solo digamos que estirare los pies un poco…

**Anbu:** pero…

**Naruto:** ya di la orden… -se iba- "se que aún estas cercas de Konoha… Sakura veamos si tienes el valor de mostrarte"

Naruto salio de la aldea con su típico traje de Hokage de la aldea y se adentró en el bosque…

**Sasuke:** oye tú… -detenía al ANBU que regresaba a prisa al despacho- que esta sucediendo…

**ANBU:** Hokage-sama ha dado la alerta de akatsuki y por alguna extraña razón se adentro al bosque.

**Sasuke:** dime… iba acompañado… tú sabes escolta, guardias o alguno perro fiel…

**ANBU:** Hokage-sama iba completamente solo –se iba-

**Sasuke:** "que piensas hacer Naruto" –salía de la aldea y se adentraba en el bosque-

En un pequeño campamento lejos pero aún en territorio de la aldea de Konoha, el mayor de los Uchiha abrazaba contra su pecho a una pelirosa que estaba muy incomoda al dormir.

**Itachi:** Sakura te pasa algo… -le acariciaba al cabello-

**Sakura:** no puedo dormir… creo que iré a dar una vuelta… "que demonios es esta sensación"

**Itachi:** estás completamente segura… recuerda que aún estamos en territorio de Tsunade…

**Sakura:** lo sé… solo caminare cercas… -se alejaba de Itachi-

**Itachi:** te esperare… pero por favor ten cuidado…

**Sakura:** sabes que odio que me traten como a una niña… soy mayor y se cuidarme… -le gritaba-

**Itachi:** algo que no cambiaras es tú maldito carácter… -golpeaba el árbol en el que se recargaba-

**Sakura:** no me vengas con sermones… no ahora…

**Itachi:** y yo no soy ningún idiota para no darme cuenta de que piensas ir a Konoha… en verdad crees que me creeré el cuento de "no puedo dormir" por favor…

**Sakura:** baka… tengo ya un año contigo, acaso crees que regresaría a mi vida tan absurda de antes… no Itachi… hay dos personas en todo el mundo que son los culpables de mí mal.

**Itachi:** mal dices… haber y quienes son según tú…

**Sakura:** Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke… ellos merecen pagar… -se iba-

Cercas de un pequeño lago a la afueras de la aldea, Naruto miraba pensativo las luces de la aldea de Konoha.

**Naruto:** todo mi vida… mi sueño siempre fue ser tú líder –señalaba a la aldea- ahora que lo eh cumplido, comprendo aquellas palabras del viejo Sarutobi en una pequeña charla que tuvimos.

**Flashback.**

**Sarutobi:** Naruto se cual es tú sueño y tengo fe en que algún día lo conseguirás… pero debes de comprender que para llegar hasta allá… tienes que recorrer un largo y difícil camino.

**Naruto:** siempre tan sabio… pero yo pienso cumplir mi sueño…

**Sarutobi**: dime Naruto alguna vez has tenido en tus manos una pequeña responsabilidad en donde en base a tú desición dependerá todo lo demás. –fumaba su pipa y miraba con seriedad al rubio-

**Naruto:** no en realidad…

**Sarutobi:** imagina que eres el Hokage y un inminente ataque de algunos enemigos esta rondando la aldea… que es lo que harías…

**Naruto:** fácil… movilizaría a mis shinobis y los detendría antes de llegar a la aldea…

**Sarutobi:** ahora imagina que esos shinobis enemigos tienen como rehenes a un determinado número de aldeanos… y te advierten que si un solo miembro ANBU los ataca… todos los secuestrados morirán.

**Naruto:** viejo no preguntes cosas tan sencillas… pues mandaría a más shinobis o pelearía con ellos –se burlaba-

**Sarutobi:** lo ves… aún te falta mucho camino que seguir…, no se trata de detenerlos o pelear con ellos, ellos no importan… los que en realidad importan son tus aldeanos… ahora dime mandarías aún a tus shinobis sabiendo que eso arriesgaría a tus aldeanos.

**Naruto:** me la haz puesto difícil.

**Sarutobi:** recuerda esto Naruto… si algún día eres el líder de la aldea que nuestros ancestros construyeron… procura analizar primero la situación, pensar todas las posibles soluciones y después actuar… pues de la desición que tomes dependerá la gente a la que proteges.

**Fin Flashback.**

**Naruto:** en realidad es tan sencillo tomar una desición…

**¿?: **Naruto Uzumaki… que sorpresa… -la voz le hablaba con seriedad-

**Naruto:** sorpresa es saber que te has vendido al mismo diablo para superar tus estupidas emociones… Sakura-chan… -le hablo con demasiada seriedad que la chica salto a su encuentro con enojo-

**Sakura:** estupidas emociones dices… por favor… -se burlaba-

**Naruto:** sabes Haruno… como verás yo soy el líder de la aldea de Konoha, eh decretado un movilización masiva, evacuaciones y lo más interesante de todo… aquel ninja que se tope con Sakura Haruno tiene todo el derecho de matarla pues es una traidora –estas palabras por alguna extraña causaron tristeza en Sakura…-

**Sakura:** tanto odio me tienes que me has mandado matar…

**Naruto:** te equivocas… odio no te tengo…

**Sakura:** entonces como se le llama a eso… -se burlaba-

**Naruto:** en realidad no sabes de que se trata…

**Sakura:** no te entiendo…

**Naruto:** se trata de que la chica a la que algún día ame, considere mi mejor amiga casi una hermana, una chica a la cual le hice una estupida promesa que casi me cuesta la vida, una chica que tenía todo para lograr imposibles… ME DECEPCIONO…-le dijo en voz de queda-

Esas palabras había sido duras para la chica quien aparentemente no mostraba ningún sentimiento pero por dentro aquella Sakura sentimental aún seguía viva y se desgarraba la ver como su amigo.

**Sakura:** pues nadie te mando a tenerme como un ídolo… yo cambie porque quise… -se acercaba más al chico-

**Naruto:** jajajajajajajajajaja

**Sakura:** que te causa tanta gracia… -decía furiosa mientras con un pequeño golpe en el suelo, los árboles detrás de Naruto se caían-

**Naruto:** cambie porque quise… no me hagas reír por favor…-la miraba frío con una mirada que la chica jamás hubiera esperado del rubio- tú cambiaste porque no pudiste soportar que Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru, porque por más que entrenabas y te hacías fuerte tus esfuerzos por traerle eran en vano.

**Sakura:** idioteces… "que te ha pasado Naruto… haz cambiado"

**Naruto:** idioteces dices…sí así es…. Por algunas idioteces y una buena historia te vendiste al demonio… pero acaso te dignaste a pensar en los demás… -se comenzaba a quitar sus ropas de kage, quedando en un traje samurai negro con rojo, impecable y una enorme katana en su espalda-

**Sakura:** en los demás… no me hagas reír, todos estaban felices de que me fui.

**Naruto:** dime esas suposiciones son tuyas o te las dijo Itachi… mírate… aún bajo esa bata puedo ver como te destrozas por dentro al saber como mis palabras son ciertas…

**Sakura:** no me vengas con cuentos… "quien eres tú para juzgar mis decisiones, siempre fuiste un idiota"

**Naruto:** quizás en mi infancia sí lo fui –le sonreía mientras la chica abría la boca, le estaba leyendo el pensamiento- pero hoy eh madurado, quieres pruebas, veme con tan solo unas cuantas palabras puedo notar como tu mirada esta perdida, como tus ojos están a punto de soltar el llanto, como tú alma esta por derrumbarse y no me eh movido de aquí –la miraba sonriente-

**Sakura:** -completamente furiosa se lanzo sobre Naruto y le dio un golpe en el estomago pero para su sorpresa era un clon de agua- que…

**Naruto:** -encima del lago- no niego que eres rápida –se burlaba- pero ahora dime quien es el idiota aquel que logro su sueño o el frustrado que decidió irse porque no pudo lograrlo

**Sakura:** quien te crees para hablarme así… "me lastimas…"

**Naruto:** -apareció delante de ella, le tomo el rostro y la miro a los ojos- dime Sakura sabes porque me convertí en Hokage, sabes porque vine hasta aquí aún sabiendo que estabas cercas.

**Sakura:** no lo sé y no me interesa… -se alejaba-

**Naruto:** dime no pensaste en que dejaste a una aldea buscándote por meses, ah una Tsunade desesperada moviendo todo lo que podía para encontrarte a tal grado de frustrarse y ceder el puesto…

**Sakura:** que dices… -lo miraba sorprendida-

**Naruto:** piénsalo Sakura y algún día nos volveremos a ver… piensa en lo que te eh dicho… piensa si ha valido la pena…

**Sakura:** no te irás pelearás conmigo…

**Naruto**: no Sakura… no me ensuciare las manos… no hoy que estoy triste, decepcionado de ver a la chica que algún día fue mi amiga… -sonreía con sarcasmo- que ironía… una linda amistad se fue al caño solo por una linda oferta…

**Sakura:** no te vayas…

**Naruto:** hasta pronto… -caminaba pero de pronto se detuvo- ah y la próxima vez que te vea, dile a tu amiguito que si quiere intervenir o si quiere pelear que lo haga, que no tiene porque esconderse… -señalaba a unos arbustos-

**Sakura:** Itachi –miraba al Uchiha - Naruto… porque… -miraba a Naruto-

**Naruto:** porque… porque a pesar del daño que te haz hecho… no a mí… a ti… aun sigues siendo una vieja amiga –dicho esto desapareció-

Sakura miro el espacio en el que estaba Naruto con unas pequeñas lágrimas rodar por su rostro y se tiro al suelo.

Continuará.


	3. Chapter 3

BIEN AQUI CON LA TERCERA PARTE DEL FIC... JEJEJE EH VISTO LOS REVIEWS Y NO SABEN CUANTO SE LOS AGRADESCO A TODOS... JEJEJE TOY FELIZ.

En verdad Naruto maduro... si... así es...lo hice porque así lo crei conveniente... como líder de Konoha.. tenia que ser sabio.. no?...

**NOTA: ESTE CAP. PUEDE OCASIONAR SORPRESAS... ATAQUES O COSAS POR EL ESTILO... TENEIS CUIDADO.. JEJJEJEJE XD.**

A LEER.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: "El antiguo equipo 7"**

**Itachi:** no puedo creer que hayas permitido que ese rubio te tratará así… -se ponía furioso a un lado de la chica-

**Sakura:** quiero estar sola…-se alejaba por la misma dirección del rubio-

**Itachi:** a donde vas… no me digas que le creíste todo a ese payaso…

**Sakura:** quiero estar sola… -desaparecía ante un Itachi molesto-

A lo lejos un rubio caminaba tranquilamente en la oscuridad del bosque.

**Naruto:** habré hecho bien en decirle esas cosas a Sakura…

**¿?:** Claro… ella lo tenía que saber…

**Naruto:** Sasuke…

**Sasuke:** ese es mi nombre –aparecía enfrente el rubio-

**Naruto:** vaya si que has cambiado –lo miraba- solo espero que no vengas hasta aquí solo para decirme un "Hola Naruto regrese"… dime ha que haz regresado.

**Sasuke:** tan sabio se ha vuelto el Uzumaki que se limita a hablar y más hablar en vez de pelear –se burlaba-

**Naruto:** tan idiota se ha vuelto el Uchiha que no pudo matar a Orochimaru y viene a burlarse de su amigo con idioteces como "ese es mi nombre" por favor –le regresaba la burla-

**Sasuke:** ¬¬

**Naruto:** mira son dos cosas…

**Sasuke:** cuales…

**Naruto:** -golpeando fuertemente a Sasuke en el estomago sacándole el aire- esa es para que pienses en la idiotez que hiciste al irte con ese insolente de Orochimaru.

**Sasuke:** eso duele… -tosía- "es rápido"

**Naruto:** -sacando la antigua bandana de Sasuke- y esta es tú bienvenida de vuelta de Konoha –le sonreía mientras le entregaba la bandana-

**Sasuke:** la conservaste…

**Naruto:** así es… sabia firmemente tú misión con Orochimaru… además me servías muy bien como mi espía en ese lugar.

**Sasuke:** jajajaja algún día se lo dirás ha alguien…

**Naruto:** para que decirles que hicimos un pacto donde tú me pondrías al tanto de los movimientos de Orochimaru y yo de Itachi… jejeje creo que ese un dato que quedará entre tú y yo.

**¿?: **Malditos insolentes… -se reía a más no poder- entonces dime Naruto… desde que eras un ANBU tenías las cosas planeadas con este dobe.

**Sasuke:** Hmp… ¬¬

**Naruto:** Kakashi…

**Kakashi:** vamos no se hagan los inocentes que no les queda…

**Naruto:** ya nos haz pillado… para que ocultártelo.

**Sasuke:** Naruto me pondría al tanto de los movimiento de Itachi mientras yo le informaba donde y cuando atacaría Orochimaru.

**Kakashi:** eres un desgraciado Naruto… -se reía-

**Naruto:** desgraciado más bien inteligente –se reía junto con él-

**Kakashi:** una vieja reunión del equipo 7 solo falta.

**Sasuke:** lo sabemos Kakashi… solo falta ella…

**Naruto:** acabo de hablar con nuestra linda compañera –encendía un cigarrillo-

**Sasuke:** Naruto no puedo creer que hayas agarrado esa costumbre de Azuma-sensei…

**Naruto:** el cigarro es una pequeña adicción que tome desde que subí a Hokage… realmente tanto estrés allá arriba… me obligo –soltaba el humo-

**Kakashi:** dime Naruto viste a Sakura…

**¿?:** Sí me vio y quiero hablar con él –una pelirosa sumamente molesta aparecía enfrente de los tres sorprendiéndolos-

**Kakashi:** Sakura… O.O

**Sakura:** Hatake Kakashi… mi antiguo sensei… -lo miraba con indiferencia-

**Naruto:** ahora que quieres… no te quedo claro todo lo que te dije…

**Sasuke:** Hola Sakura-chan –sonreía cínicamente mientras le hablaba-

**Sakura:** Sasu… Sasuke…

**Sasuke: **no quería creer todas esas calumnias que se hablaban de ti… pero veo que eran ciertas –seguía sonriendo cínicamente-

**Sakura:** como te atreves –se lanzo sobre Sasuke pero una barrera de tierra la detuvo y se interpuso entre ella y el Uchiha-

**Naruto:** porque pelear si se puede tener una plática de grupo… venos el antiguo equipo 7 esta reunido de nuevo –bajaba el muro de tierra mientras veía como Sakura retrocedía-

**Kakashi:** porque… porque carajos lo hiciste… tú… lo hubiera esperado de Sasuke de Naruto pero nunca de ti –se bajaba la máscara-

**Sakura:** va… hoy es el día de darle sermones a Sakura… primero Itachi, después el baka –señalaba a Naruto- y ahora mi irresponsable sensei… por favor.

**Kakashi:** va… -decía sarcásticamente- quizás sea un irresponsable pero le se agradecer a mis superiores lo que hacen por mí…

**Sakura:** tú superior a mí… por favor no me hagas reír que no estoy de humor para bromas. –se burlaba-

**Kakashi:** quizás no sea superior a ti en batalla Haruno, pero, hay algo en que soy superior a ti… y por mucho.

**Sakura:** haber y según tú que es…

**Kakashi:** en esto –se señalaba el corazón- y en esto –señalaba su mente-

**Sakura:** "porque… me hacen daño… porque" va idioteces…

**Naruto:** idioteces dices… yo diría que algo muy cierto… y déjate ya de hacerte la yo tengo la razón ustedes no … por que sabes que no es cierto –le grito con coraje-

**Sakura:** Naruto… -lo miraba con tristeza- como te atreves, te mataré…

**Naruto:** en verdad quieres pelear… en verdad quieres eso…

Naruto desapareció ante los ojos de Sakura y la pateo en el estomago lanzándola contra un árbol tomándola desprevenida, después se lanzo sobre ella y tomándola por la espalda le puso un kunai en el cuello…

**Sasuke:** Naruto que demo… -se lanzaba contra el rubio-

**Kakashi:** Sasuke detente… -lo tomaba el brazo- no intervengas…

**Sakura:** -sorprendida- Naruto no pensé que fueras…

**Naruto:** tú lo fuiste… porque yo no… -la apretaba con más fuerza-

**Sakura:** me lástimas Naruto…

**Naruto:** lastimarte… pero si tu ya estas más que lastimada –la soltaba-

Sakura aprovecho y sacando un kunai se lo encajo en el cuello a Naruto.

**Sasuke:** O.O Naruto…

**Kakashi:** Naruto…..

**Naruto:** -desde encima de un árbol- pero que patética… no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta de que es un bunshin…

De pronto una espada atravesó el pecho de Naruto y este herido cayo al suelo.

**¿?: **Deja ya de alardear… maldito insolente…

**Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi:** Naruto…

**Sakura:** Itachi… -miraba horrorizada la escena-

**Itachi:** jeje solo era un idiota… ahora Sakura vámonos ya de esta patética aldea.

**Sakura:** dime porque…. Porque… -lo enfrentaba-

**Itachi:** porque que… no vengas con sentimentalismos estupidos en este momento.

**Sakura:** con un carajo… no tenías porque… porque… -le reprochaba-

**Kakashi:** Naruto…

**Itachi:** confiésame algo Sakura… realmente extrañas tu vieja aldea… realmente extrañas a tus amigos… aún los extrañas…

**Sakura:** sí… y maldito seas por haberme lavado el cerebro… -le seguía reprochando-

**Itachi:** lavarte el cerebro… pero si tú fuiste la que me pidió ayuda…

**Sakura:** porque estaba ciega idiota… porque la rabia me cegó completamente y no pude siquiera darme cuenta de que lo estaba a mi lado –se tiraba al suelo-

**Itachi:** pero tus besos, tus caricias… también eran a causa de la ceguera que dices tener…

**Sakura:** ja, ahora el engañado fuiste tú… solo lo hacía por despecho… porque no pude tenerlo a él –señalaba a un Sasuke sorprendido-.

**Itachi:** insolente… -le daba una bofetada- así que todo este tiempo has estado conmigo por despecho…

**Sakura:** -sobándose la mejilla- eres inteligente… pero si quieres la verdad, te la diré…

**Itachi:** la estoy esperando… -cruzaba los brazos-

**Sakura:** por más que intente endurecer mi corazón matando sin piedad, traicionado a mis amigos o tratando de amarte…jamás me pude borrar este sentimiento que siento por él… -señalaba de nuevo a Sasuke-

**Itachi: **ahora dime que piensas hacer… eh matado a tú amigo… -señalaba el cuerpo sin vida de Naruto-

**Sakura:** no sabes cuanto lamento haber hecho la estupidez que hice de seguirte… -miraba llorando el cuerpo de Naruto-

**Itachi:** no te hace bien llorar… acaso no sabías que Naruto tiene un biju... y como akatsuki tarde o temprano tendrías que enfrentarlo.

**Sakura:** pero ese día jamás llegaría… pues todo el tiempo rogaba porque se disolviera la organización…

**Itachi:** pero entonces confiesa porque te fuiste… dímelo… -la movía con violencia-

**Sakura: **no te lo eh dicho ya… porque estaba ciega… ciega de rabia… de impotencia de no haber podido detener a Sasuke…

**Sasuke:** Kakashi… no crees que esto ya esta fuera de lugar… -cabreado se encaminaba hasta donde Itachi y Sakura-

**Kakashi:** tienes razón…

**Itachi:** solo dime una cosa Sakura pero dímelo con todo el corazón… realmente te arrepientes de todo lo que haz hecho…

**Sakura:** todos los días… -bajaba la mirada-

**Sasuke:** Itachi… ya basta… -preparaba un chidori y se lanzaba sobre el akatsuki-

Un muro de tierra se levanto golpeando a Sasuke y repeliendo su ataque…

**Kakashi:** espera un segundo… tú… -señalaba a Itachi-

**Itachi:** eso lo descubrí cuando hablamos en lago… Sakura-chan

**Sakura:** que….

De pronto la apariencia de Itachi cambio por la de Naruto quien chasqueando los dedos hizo desaparecer el aparente cuerpo sin vida de él mismo… sorprendiendo a todos.

**Sakura:** queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, Naruto… -miraba sorprendida al rubio-

**Sasuke:** O.O como demonios…

**Kakashi:** "Naruto, Naruto realmente te haz convertido en un sabio?"

**Naruto:** sabía que en realidad habías hecho las cosas por motivos que ni tu misma conocías… Sakura-chan –encendía un cigarrillo mientras se recargaba en un árbol-

**Sakura:** entonces tú…

**Sasuke:** Sakura porque lo haces… sabes a que eh vuelto a Konoha.

**Sakura:** no lo sé…

**Sasuke:** eh vuelto por una sola persona y eh vuelto para decirle lo estupido que fui al dejarme cegar por la avaricia.

**Sakura: **lo siento… pero mi destino ya fue predicho… Hasta Nunca –se iba llorando mientras Sasuke intentaba detenerla pero fue detenido por Naruto-

**Naruto:** déjala Sasuke, ya llegara el momento para que hables con ella.

**Sasuke:** pero no lo vez idiota… no vez que esta en contra de su voluntad… -retaba a Naruto-

**Naruto:** tú eres el menos indicado para hablar de ese tema… oh ya se te olvido lo que tú hiciste…

**Kakashi:** "golpe muy bajo" bien que les parece si regresamos a la aldea, creo que tus shinobis necesitan de su líder Naruto.

**Naruto:** Sasuke entiende algo… Sakura necesita tiempo para pensar y se lo tenemos que dar… me entiendes… compréndela.

**Sasuke:** Hmp…

**Naruto:** ahora regresemos a la aldea que presiento que esto apenas comienza… -apagaba el cigarrillo y se iba con los otros dos-

**Kakashi:** que harás ahora…

**Naruto:** hablar con todos… es por eso que quiero que los cites cuanto antes en la sala de consejo… hay algo que quiero decirles.

**Kakashi:** de acuerdo…

**Naruto:** Sasuke que harás ahora que eres de nuevo shinobi de Konoha.

**Sasuke:** no lo sé… aunque en realidad tengo una meta en mente por ahora.

**Naruto:** lo sé… por eso como líder de la aldea de Konoha te daré una misión que espero que cumplas. –Le ponía la mano en el hombro mientras caminaban hasta la torre del Hokage-

**Sasuke:** así y cual es…

**Naruto:** quiero que vayas le patees el trasero a Itachi y traigas contigo a Sakura…

**Sasuke:** Hmp…

**Naruto:** es una misión muy complicada para Sasuke ex discípulo del gran Orochimaru –decía con ironía- porque si es así puedo mandar un escuadrón a que te custodie o quizás a otros shinobis que te acompañen.

**Sasuke:** baka… ¬¬

**Naruto:** entonces ya tienes tú primera misión… Trae contigo a Sakura…

**Sasuke:** lo haré… y cuando regrese me gustaría pelear contigo… haber cuanto haz crecido y si eres digno de ser líder.

**Naruto:** no dudes en si aceptare… porque así lo haré… me muero por restregarte en la cara mi poder –se burlaba-

**Sasuke:** y porque no ahora –lo retaba-

**Naruto:** porque tienes algo que hacer… y más vale que te apures porque puede que para cuando logres alcanzarla ella ya se haya marchado.

**Sasuke:** entonces… -desapareció-

**¿?:** Vaya… vaya… así que los rumores de que eras la cabeza de Konoha eran ciertos.

**Naruto:** muéstrate… quien eres…

**¿?:** Ahora… -grito mientras una barrera encerraba a Naruto dentro de una barrera de cristal dejando adentro de ella a la voz y al Hokage-

**Naruto:** "esa técnica, esa voz" –sonriendo- Orochimaru…

**Orochimaru:** hola Naruto-kun… -el Sannin dentro del cuerpo de Kabuto aparecía en escena-

Mientras tanto Kakashi reunía a todos en la sala de consejos de Konoha pero algo comenzaba a inquietarlos Naruto no llegaba y el nunca llegaba tarde a nada.

**Lee:** es extraño que Naruto no llegue…

**Ino:** si… a menos que se le estén pegando las mañas de Kakashi –decía en broma por lo que todos se burlaban menos Kakashi-

**Shikamaru:** "Mmmm."

De pronto Genma entro a la sala de consejo y recuperando un poco el aliento hablo.

**Genma:** les traigo malas noticias… -miraba a todos-

**Neji:** que sucede…

**Genma:** Orochimaru esta dentro de la aldea…

**Ino:** que…

**Jiraya:** "Orochimaru, Naruto"…

**Genma:** y no solo eso… en estos momentos se enfrenta a Hokage-sama en batalla.

**Jiraya:** pero que estupidez estas diciendo…

**Genma:** ninguna… Naruto se esta enfrentando en estos momentos y los dos han quedado dentro de una especie de caja de cristal.

**Jiraya:** "demonios"…

**Genma:** además tenemos el problema con akatsuki.

**Lee:** más…

**Genma:** así es… Deidara, Tobi y un tal Zetsu están dentro de la aldea también.

**Neji:** "carajo…"

**Tenten:** vaya ya sabía yo que tanta paz por varios meses no era normal.

**Shikamaru:** "que haría Naruto…. En esta situación"

**Kiba:** demonios… Naruto… solo espero que demuestres quien eres…

**Shikamaru:** "a ya se…." Bien pensando como Naruto esto es lo que haremos… Deidara es un ninja hábil y estratega yo iré a detenerlo; no conozco a Zetsu pero creo que Ino, Lee y Tenten su misión es ir a detenerlo; en cuanto a ese Tobi…

**Kakashi:** yo iré con él…

**Shikamaru:** de acuerdo… ahora si Orochimaru esta aquí de seguro vienen con él ninjas del sonido… Chouji, Shino, Kiba y Sai búsquenlos y acaben con ellos.

**Neji:** eres rápido…

**Shikamaru:** ya sabes que te toca cierto…

**Neji:** sí…

Dicho esto todos salieron a sus respectivas indicaciones por lo que Jiraya, Neji e Hinata iban a donde Naruto.

**Naruto:** así que después de todo te dignas a poner de nuevo un pie en la aldea de Konoha.

**Orochimaru:** veo que te haz vuelto un insolente con rango…

**Naruto:** quieres que te demuestre el grado de mi insolencia o solo viniste a saludarme…

**Orochimaru:** -sonriendo- me estás retando…

**Naruto:** tú y yo no saldremos de aquí hasta que uno de los dos caiga y te advierto que te haré pagar todas las que les haz hecho a la aldea… todas me entendiste.

**Orochimaru:** me amenazas a mí… por favor, tú un estupido adolescente que cree que porque tiene un título de kage es importante… por favor…

**Naruto:** quizás como digas solo es un título pero te advierto algo… así de mí vida pagarás tus cuentas.

**Orochimaru:** entonces demuéstramelo…

**Jiraya:** Naruto… ten cuidado… -gritaba desde fuera de la barrera-

**Orochimaru:** parece que tus mosquitos llegan a ver como caes ante mi poder… y mis dos viejos amigos en primera fila –volteaba a ver a Jiraya y a Tsunade la cual venía llegando-

**Tsunade:** Naruto…

**Naruto:** bien empecemos…

La batalla comenzó y como si fuera aire los movimientos de los dos personajes no se veían a simple vista ni con los byakugan de los Hyuga que veían sorprendidos la pelea.

De pronto Naruto cayo de pie mientras Orochimaru se levantaba del suelo… este rápidamente lanzo una decena de serpientes al Hokage quien hábilmente las esquivo…

**Orochimaru:** veo que has crecido muchacho… pero veamos si eres capaz de enfrentar a un viejo amigo mío.

(Nota: todos los demás que no sean ni Naruto ni Orochimaru hablan fuera de la barrera donde pelean Naruto y Orochimaru)

**Tsunade:** Jiraya no me digas que…

**Jiraya:** no puede ser…

**Neji:** esa técnica es… es…

**Orochimaru:****Kuchiyose, Edo Tensei**

**Naruto: "Carajo…." Vamos con ayuda o sin ella te ganaré… "solo espero que no sea quien me estoy imaginando"**

**Tsunade: ese es… Oo**

**Jiraya: no puede ser… nooo Naruto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**TUVE QUE REEDITAR... PERO YA ESTA... **

* * *

**Capítulo No. 4: " La Desición de Sakura" **

En algún lugar lejos de la aldea de Konoha una chica pelirosa estaba apunto de tomar una desición.

**Itachi:** Sakura que te ha pasado…

** Sakura:** nada…

** Itachi:** no me mientas… puedo ver en tu rostro que te pasa algo.

** Sakura:** entiende que nada… además es hora de irnos…

**Itachi:** de eso quería hablarte… el líder ha decretado la orden roja…

**Sakura:** que…

**Itachi:** lo que oyes… los demás ya deben de estar peleando en Konoha, nosotros debemos de hacer lo mismo.

**Sakura:** que… yo no puedo…

**Itachi:** no te puedes hacer para atrás… en verdad lo harás…

**Sakura:** estoy confundida… entiéndelo.

**Itachi: **pues déjate de estupidas confusiones y toma una desición ahora…

**Sakura:** dame tiempo… no puedo…

** Itachi:** maldita seas –le daba una bofetada- sabia que serías un estorbo –le daba otra bofetada- y sabia que esto algún día pasaría… -paz le soltó otra bofetada pero fue detenido por Sasuke-

**Sasuke:** como vuelvas a tocarla… te mato ahora mismo.

** Itachi:** tonto hermano pequeño… sabes que la chica es mía ahora… no puedes hacer nada.

**Sasuke:** ella no es tuya… además tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente.

La terrible batalla entre los Uchiha comenzó ante una Sakura sorprendida y triste por la situación.

**Sakura:** "Sasuke… me haz defendido, cuanto hubiera querido que antes lo hicieras así…"

Itachi lograba dominar a su hermano a pesar de que los movimientos del chico eran impresionantes, Sasuke era sometido cada vez más por el Uchiha mayor… Sakura no lo soportaba… aún ama a Sasuke y no soportaría verlo morir.

**Sakura:** Itachi para ya… -la furiosa pelirosa había un grieta entre los Uchiha-

**Itachi:** pero si estoy a punto de terminarlo porque me detienes…

**Sakura:** "lo siento Sasuke… lo siento mucho en verdad" pero no podemos perder tiempo con alguien que ni siquiera te ha herido un poco… mejor vayamos a cumplir con el plan de destruir Konoha y secuestrar a Naruto.

**Itachi:** vaya has regresado… me gusta la idea… que te parece si te despides y me alcanzas…

**Sasuke:** que… Sakura…. No….

** Sakura:** Sasuke solo recuerda una cosa… solo lo hago porque te amo…y si piensas como Naruto… recuerda… un equipo es de tres -dicho esto la chica le guiño el ojo y desapareció dejando a un Sasuke sorprendido y repleto de rabia-

De regreso en Konoha.

**Flashback.   
Tsunade:** Jiraya no me digas que…

** Jiraya:** no puede ser…

** Neji:** esa técnica es… es…

**Orochimaru:** **Kuchiyose, Edo Tensei **

** Naruto: ****"Carajo…." Vamos con ayuda o sin ella te ganaré… "solo espero que no sea quien me estoy imaginando" **

** Tsunade:****ese es… Oo  
**

**Jiraya:**** no puede ser… nooo Naruto. **  
**Fin Flashback. **

Todo era un caos… la aldea era destruida poco a poco por las intensas explosiones que el akatsuki Deidara lanzaba en contra de Shikamaru quien hábilmente se le enfrentaba.

En otro lado Ino se batía en un sorprendente duelo con el akatsuki Zetsu, claro en todo momento apoyada por sus compañeros Lee y Tenten.

Pero en el centro de la aldea… Naruto se enfrentaba a Orochimaru.

**Naruto:** vaya así que has decidido traer a mi padre al campo… Yondaime-Hokage. –miraba sonriente al invocado- pero te diré algo… eres un hijo de perra que subestima a sus oponentes.

** Orochimaru:** te comerás tus palabras… -iba a ponerle el sello al invocado cuando este salto del otro lado y se puso a lado de Naruto- que…

**Naruto: **idiota… mientras hablabas tus estupideces… un clon mío se escondió detrás de ti… gracias a que lo escondí en el aire no lo podías detectar… cuando realizaste los sellos de tu técnica mí clon lo hizo y se adelanto con el sello…

**Orochimaru:** que dices… esto no puede ser…

** Naruto: **créelo víbora… no eres el único que conoce esa técnica además de que me llevo 2 años perfeccionarla… ah y por cierto ya que te crees tan alagado… porque no traer a tú maestro.

**Orochimaru:** esto es una maldita mierda… tú no puedes…

**Naruto:** -haciendo rápidamente unos sellos- **Kuchiyose, Edo Tensei… **

** Ante una Tsunade boquiabierta, una Jiraya casi infartado, un Orochimaru al borde del ataque… Naruto trajo a Sarutobi al campo de batalla… **

** Naruto:**** bien… a ti te tocará pelear con quien te quito el puesto y tú antiguo maestro. **

** Orochimaru:**** "que me lleva la mier…" no puede ser posible… -de pronto río a carcajadas- jajaja idiota… pero sabes que para invocarlos debes de sacrificar cuerpos y sabes que pasara con tu alma. **

** Naruto:**** -sonriendo- jajaja pues déjame te ilumino… gracias a mi concentración en la técnica, logre sustituir los cuerpos por clones… **

** Orochimaru:**** que… eso es imposible… **

** Naruto:**** nada es imposible… y te diré algo no todo en la vida deberá ser como tú quieras… así que… **

** De pronto un enorme rasengan atravesó a un Orochimaru sorprendido por la velocidad de Arashi. Mientras miraba a Naruto sonriendo y a Sarutobi a punto de atacarle. **

** Naruto:**** viejo… el honor es tuyo… acábalo… -señalaba a Sarutobi- **

**Sarutobi:** Naruto… gracias por comprender mis palabras… ahora puedo decir que te haz convertido en todo un hombre. Ahora…

Sarutobi rápidamente realizo algunos sellos mirando a su alumno quien permanecía sometido por Yondaime lo miro con enojo, después miro a Jiraya y Tsunade.

**Sarutobi:** Jiraya, Tsunade… no tengo nada que decirles nada a ustedes… solo que me siento orgulloso.

Jiraya bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto… mientras Tsunade lloraba viendo al Sandaime.

**Sarutobi:** y tú… Orochimaru, nunca entendiste la lección… pero bueno sabes una cosa… tus brazos necesitan un cuerpo…

** Orochimaru:** que…

** Sarutobi:** **Fuuinjutsu, Shiki Fuujin**

Y así por fin termino la batalla… Orochimaru por fin había sido vencido… Yondaime se acerco a Naruto le dijo algunas cosas al oído que el solo asentía, estuvieron un rato platicando… hasta que se puso ver como Naruto comenzaba a preparan su Fūton: Rasen Shuriken.

Yondaime alegre observo la técnica… y después dejo que Naruto se la dejara caer en el pecho… dejándolo sin vida… Jiraya pudo ver horrorizado la situación e inmediatamente se acerco al rubio.

** Jiraya: **pero que demonios haz hecho… -le gritaba-

**Naruto**: no explicaré nada… solo te diré que fueron ordenes de mi padre… su tiempo ya había concluido… él me pidió le concediera el honor.

** Jiraya:** -miro sonriente al rubio, hasta que este se desplomo en el sueloNaruto…

Tsunade rápidamente se acerco al rubio, lo reviso y sonriendo comento que solo se trataba de cansancio…

**Tsunade:** todas esas técnicas deben de haber consumido por completo el chakra de Naruto y Kyubi… -lo miraba sonriente-

** Neji:** veo que Naruto ha dejado más que demostrado porque es el Hokage de la aldea… -lo cargaba en hombros-

**Hinata:** Naruto-kun… -le daba un beso en la mejilla mientras Neji se lo llevaba-

**¿?: **Un momento… no irán a ningún lado –la voz los detenía-

Tsunade: esa voz… esa voz…

**Jiraya: **Itachi… sal ahora… -gritaba-

**Itachi: **-saltando- gracias por presentarme… Jiraya… pero seré rápido… Sakura…

Sakura de pronto apareció en escena mirando a su maestra, al sannin, a Hinata y Neji quienes llevaban consigo a Naruto.

**Tsunade:** Sakura… -la miraba triste-

**Sakura: **Tsunade-sempai…

Sakura rápidamente tomo a Naruto golpeando a Neji y desapareció… mientras Itachi sonriente se burlaba de ellos diciéndoles adiós para después desaparecer. Tras la desaparición de Itachi y Sakura, Jiraya salio en su persecución, Hinata completamente hecha en rabia lo siguió ante la negativa de Neji.

** Hinata:** esa Sakura va a pagar… -se iba siguiendo a Jiraya completamente al peliblanco-

**Tsunade: **bien… como lo estableció Naruto… yo quedo a cargo de la aldea… ahora… Neji rápido vamos a ayudar a los demás.

Tsunade rápidamente llego hasta donde estaban Ino, Tenten y Lee… Tenten esta muy mal herida en el suelo, mientras Lee permanecía inconsciente con heridas leves. Ino había vencido a Zetsu en un combate interesante y permanecía agotaba debajo de un árbol. Tsunade rápidamente curo a los chicos y ordeno llevasen a Tenten al hospital.

Kakashi y Tobi quien había resultado ser Óbito el ex compañero de Kakashi estaban sentados en una roca… platicando… cosa que causo que Neji y Tsunade se fueran de espaldas… Tsunade les contó lo sucedido y ordeno a Kakashi seguir a Jiraya… Óbito se ofreció a ayudar.

Shikamaru no había derrotado a Deidara pero si lo obligo a huir de la aldea… Shikamaru estaba mal herido por lo cual fue trasladado inmediatamente por un escuadrón ANBU al hospital de Konoha.

**Tsunade: **bien… el Hokage ha sido secuestrado y Konoha responderá con todo para traerlo de vuelta.

**Ino: **pero como fue secuestrado…

**Tsunade**: Naruto venció a Orochimaru de una manera asombrosa y demostró que Konoha es más importante para él que cualquier cosa… por lo que le demostraremos lo que Konoha puede hacer por él.

**Ino: **dígame algo… Sakura fue cierto…

**Tsunade: **así es… así que quiero que te encuentres con Sasuke en la entrada de la aldea y vayan a seguir a Jiraya… después mandaré más ninjas… por lo pronto ve…

**Ino: **claro…

Continuará…


End file.
